This invention relates to methods of forming conductive capacitor plugs, to methods of forming capacitor contact openings, and to methods of forming memory arrays.
Semiconductor processing involves a number of processing steps in which individual layers are masked and etched to form semiconductor components. Mask alignment is important as even small misalignments can cause device failure. For certain photomasking steps, proper alignment is extremely critical to achieve proper fabrication. In others, design rules are more relaxed allowing for a larger margin for alignment errors. One way in which design rules can be relaxed is to provide processing sequences which enable so-called self aligned etches, such as to encapsulated word lines in the fabrication of memory circuitry. Further, there is a goal to reduce or minimize the number of steps in a particular processing flow. Minimizing the processing steps reduces the risk of a processing error affecting the finished device, and reduces cost.
This invention arose out of needs associated with improving the manner in which semiconductor memory arrays, and in particular capacitor-over-bit line memory arrays, are fabricated.
Methods of forming conductive capacitor plugs, methods of forming capacitor contact openings, and methods of forming memory arrays are described. In one embodiment, a conductive capacitor plug is formed to extend from proximate a substrate node location to a location elevationally above all conductive material of an adjacent bit line. In another embodiment, a capacitor contact opening is etched through a first insulative material received over a bit line and a word line substantially selective relative to a second insulative material covering portions of the bit line and the word line. The opening is etched to a substrate location proximate the word line in a self-aligning manner relative to both the bit line and the word line. In another embodiment, capacitor contact openings are formed to elevationally below the bit lines after the bit lines are formed. In a preferred embodiment, capacitor-over-bit line memory arrays are formed.